


The Trickster

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead Asylum Series [8]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: "A perfect child facsimilie"





	The Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> This story and the next, Everything In It's Right Place go together, I'm making them separate because I want to two to actually be named after their songs, this and the next one is the last one in this series, thanks so much for sticking thorugh it, hope you guys enjoyed it!

Thom didn't know what was going on, there were flashing lights and a lot of talking, but it was all jumbled, only one thing was coming through. 

"Rust in the mountains, rust in the brain, the air is sacred here, despite all your claim" 

Thom looked around again, trying to figure out where it was coming from and what was happening. The lights continued to flash faster and the noise started to become static like. He tried to move but found that he couldn't. 

Jonny was stuck to a wall, he wanted to move, but all he could do was move his head from side to side, he was confused and the flashing lights weren't helping. He tried to call out, but found that his voice was gone. He tried to clear his throat but nothing came out. He struggled against what was holding him, but he saw that there was nothing. Out of all the commotion, he heard a faint singing. 

"Up on the rooftops, out of reach, trickster is meaningless, trickster is weak" 

Things got louder now, Jonny and Thom wanted to cover their ears but found they couldn't. 

"He's talking out the world, talking out the world" 

"HEY!" Screamed another voice from what seemed like from far away. 

"This is only halfway" 

"HEY!" 

"This is only half way" 

After the talking had died down a bit Colin lifted his head from his knees. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of cage. He reached forward to touch the bars but got a quick shock. He let out a yelp and pulled back, confused. There were too many flashing lights for him to concentrate on anything for more than a couple seconds. 

"I wanted you so bad, and I couldn't say. All things fall apart, we wanted out so bad" sang the voice from before. 

Phil opened his eyes at last and looked around, but the flashing lights were too much, so he closed them again and tried to back into a corner, but he found that his feet wouldn't move, as if they were glued to the spot. He wobbled a bit but righted himself. 

"We couldn't say, things fall apart" 

We're talking out the world, talking out the world" 

"HEY!" 

"This is only half way" 

"HEY!" 

"This is only halfway" 

Ed had adjusted to the flashing lights, though they were still really annoying. He was able to look around and see the rest of the band in random parts of the room, not being able to move, he was confused and tried to run at them, but he found he was stuck as well, almost as if there was something around his wrists keeping him from going anywhere. He tried to struggle against it but it was of no use. 

"Truant kids a can of brick dust worms, who do not want to come down from their chestnut tree" 

The flashing stopped and it took everyone to orientate themselves again. They all looked at each other, they were in what seemed to be a basement. 

"What the hell?!" Screamed Thom, still not able to move. There was another bright flash, blinding them for a second. 

"Long white gloves, police tread carefully, escaped from the zoo. The perfect child facsimile, it's talking out the world, talking out the world" 

Once their vision cleared again, they found that they were all now sitting in one of the rooms in the asylum that is used for group therapy, they all looked at each other confused. 

"What's going on?" Asked Jonny "Something's not right" 

"What's real and what's not?" Asked Thom. 

"Good evening gentleman, I'm glad you all could make it for this special group therapy," said a doctor as he walked in and took a seat at the front of the room. "Let's get started, shall we?" He asked and everyone looked at each other and then to the doctor.


End file.
